Reconciliation
by beccarae93
Summary: Kurt surprises Blaine with news during Spring Break.


Blaine was laying in his bed on the first day of spring break: parents at work, friends all busy with their own families, brother not due until Saturday, and no word from Kurt meant that Blaine had nothing to do on the first day of break. As he lay in bed enjoying the feeling of not having to deal with school for the next five days, he drifted off into a light sleep.

After what could've been ten minutes or an hour, the sound of the doorbell woke him from his relaxation. He sprung from bed and pulled on the first pair of sweatpants and t-shirt he could find. He raced to the door with a shout of "Coming!" as he ran down the stairs. He pulled open the door to find Kurt standing on his porch wearing an amused smile. Blaine's hands flew to his ungelled mass of curls in an effort to quickly tame the madness.

"Hi. I-um-I wasn't expecting you! You didn't tell me you were home!" Blaine stammered.

Kurt snickered. "I was hoping to surprise you. And I think I succeeded."

"Yea, you-um-you definitely did." Blaine quickly stepped to the side to give Kurt room to step into the house. "Come on in-if you want. I mean you don't have to. You might have just been stopping by quickly-"

Kurt smirked. "Blaine. I'd love to come in. I kind of wanted to talk to you about something." Kurt stepped into the house and watched as Blaine shut the door behind him quietly.

"So..." Blaine started.

"Let's take this into your room, shall we?" Kurt said with a wink.

Blaine swallowed hard. "Yea-um-okay. It's a little messy. I wasn't expecting anyone and I've been busy and-"

Kurt laughed, cutting Blaine's ramblings short. "I've seen your room messy before, Blaine. In fact, I recall helping it get messy more than once."

Blaine blushed and nodded. "Right, right. Well, let's go then."

Blaine led the way to his room, his heart pounding in his chest. When the pair arrived at the door, he opened it and let Kurt enter first.

"Ever the gentleman." Kurt said, the hint of adoration in his voice.

Blaine followed and closed the door. Kurt kicked off his shoes and sat cross-legged on the end of Blaine's bed. Blaine pulled his desk chair out and turned it around to face Kurt.

"Blaine, relax." Kurt cajoled.

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes to steady himself. He nodded once and opened his eyes again. "So, what's up, Kurt? We haven't talked much lately."

It was Kurt's turn to take a steadying breath. "I forgive you," he said quietly while staring at his jean clad leg.

Blaine's eyes widened. "You what?"

Kurt looked back up and into Blaine's eyes. "I forgive you. For what you did to me-to us. It took me a while, but I do now. I forgive you for-for cheating on me." The last bit came out shaky and Blaine could see tears pooling in Kurt's eyes.

Blaine nodded and moved to sit on the bed next to Kurt. "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me."

"I think I do," Kurt whispered as the tears fell down his cheeks.

Blaine hesitantly reached a hand to Kurt's face to wipe away the tears. "Don't cry, Kurt. Please. I hate it when you cry. What's wrong?"

Kurt smiled slightly. "I'm just so relieved I can finally say that. I forgive you. It makes me feel so free. Freer than I have felt in months."

Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's back and rubbed gentle circles. "I'm glad," he murmured, unsure of what else to say.

The two sat in silence for a few moments as Kurt regained his composure. When the last stuttering breath escaped his body, Kurt looked at Blaine with soft, loving eyes. "I broke things off with Adam," Kurt whispered with a small smile.

"Why?" Blaine asked softly.

"All the movies made me think of you," Kurt announced as if Blaine would immediately understand some profound meaning behind the words.

Blaine's face contorted in confusion. "I don't understand, Kurt. How does that equate to you breaking up with him? He made you happy and you really liked him," Blaine said sadly.

"I did really like him. I just didn't love him." Kurt sighed. "Okay, do you remember me telling you about that big snowstorm? The one that trapped me, Rachel, Santana, and Adam in the loft?" He paused to take in Blaine's quick nod. "So, during the storm we decided to watch Moulin Rouge. And when Satine and Christian were singing Come What May, I fantasized about the two of us singing it to each other on a rooftop. Well, Santana noticed that I was crying and called me out on the fact that we wanted to sing the song to each other at our wedding. After the snowstorm, Adam asked me if we used to sing that song together and if he was my rebound. I tried to tell him, and myself, that he wasn't a rebound. Then he took me to the movies and said that we'd find a sappy movie that would be about the two of us. There was just one problem."

"All the movies made you think of me."

Kurt nodded softly. "All the movies made me think of you." Kurt paused and looked out Blaine's window. "After 10 movies, I accepted that I wasn't over you and stringing Adam along wasn't fair to him. So I broke things off with him. That was about 3 weeks ago."

"And now you forgive me."

"Now I forgive you."

"What does this mean? For us?"

Kurt smiled. "I love you, Blaine."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat. "I love you, too. So much."

Kurt nodded. "You can't cheat on me again. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. I'm trusting you with my heart, Blaine Anderson. And you know how hard it is for me to do that. Don't you dare do that again. It might break me."

Blaine nodded vigorously. "I won't. I promise. Doing that was the biggest mistake of my life. I will always regret what I did. And it will never happen again. You can trust me."

Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and laced their fingers together. "I know."

"Does this mean...are we back together?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt laughed softly. "If you want to be."

Blaine grinned broadly and launched himself forward to capture Kurt's lips with his own in an excited, sloppy kiss. When they broke away, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. The two smiled broadly at each other, laughing and soaking up all they had missed over the last few terrible months.


End file.
